Keepsakes
by Emmaplease
Summary: Teddy and Victoire go to dinner at Grandma Tonks', and both of them have a surprise in hand. Teddy/Victoire fluff, threeshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

**Duh.**

**This whole fic is based around something Victoire finds, right at the end of chapter 3...I'll photobucket the piece of art that inspired me after the story is finished, but sadly the artist is lost in the realms of time...if you know who it is, and you tell me, I'll properly love you forever.**

**Er...so yeah, this is a three-shot, and here is your first chapter. Second chapter will update somewhere between Wednesday and Friday, 3rd chapter on Saturday or Sunday depending on when I'm next alone XD okay...so...here goes.**

**OH WAIT.**

**Please review :)**

The flat was quiet and empty - nothing but the humming of the fridge in the darkness, a low, familiar sound that Teddy didn't even notice any more.

Teddy dropped his bags on the floor and threw his keys on the side. They clattered, echoing.

Humming to himself, Teddy headed into the kitchen and retrieved a carton of orange juice from the fridge. Its blue light illuminated the wireless in the corner, waiting to be turned on. Teddy sighed and poured himself some juice, emptying the carton and drinking it up in one long draught. It clinked onto the sideboard.

"And he said OWW! It's the music of my souuuul!"

Spontaneously, Teddy began to sing, wildly out of tune, banging out the drum beat on the doorframe as he passed through it and into his bedroom.

Bouncing onto the bed, he continued the tune.

"Let's play baaall, and keep that soul aliiiiiight!" He rolled over and unlocked his bedside cabinet, pulling out some papers.

"Ohh! It's my souuul toniiiiiiight!"

Grinning to himself, Teddy stuck the papers in an envelope and put them in his inner pocket, springing off his bed and down the corridor before opening his front door.

Victoire was standing there, dressed at her most sensible in jeans and a green cardigan, her finger poised over the doorbell.

"Timing, batman." she said, relaxing into a smile.

"Good evening, _escargot,_" said Teddy, kissing her teasingly, "ready for tea with dear old grandmama?"

Victoire laughed.

"Whose happy pills have you stolen?" she asked, "and yes, yes I am."

"Which reminds me," said Teddy as they set off down the hallway, "can we nip to an Owlery first? I need to post this."

He produced the unsealed letter. Victoire read the front.

"Why are _you _sending letters to Dominique?" she asked, taking it off him and examining it, "can I read it?"

Teddy's eyes turned bright green, and his lips quirked up into an unconcious smile.

"Spose," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets nonchalantly.

Victoire gave him a funny look and opened the letter, scanning it swiftly.

_Dominique, _it read,

_Salutations from the real world!_

_I have a favour...question...favour thing to ask you._

_Thing is....I'm going to ask your sister to marry me (DON'T go screaming about yet, I haven't finished the bloody sentence!) and I was kinda hoping that you, as her beloved sister et cetera could possibly gift me with some tips to make it peach perfect for my one and only?_

_Enjoying 7th year?_

_Teddy_

"Oh, Teddy," said Victoire, blushing furiously, "does this mean-"

She gestured in the general direction of the parchment.

"Spose I won't need to be sending that any more then?" said Teddy, scratching the back of his neck.

"No!" said Victoire, flinging her arms around his neck.

"By which," said Teddy, eyes glowing violet, "I assume you mean yes."

**That last line...is it too confusing? **

**I mean yes to the proposal, of course...it isn't obvious, but I just scrapped a whole paragraph of mush, and I really wanted to get this up tonight..so...deal.**

**I'm really sad, I used to properly love this chapter. it seems really...not interesting now. HOWEVER, chapter two is written and ready to be up soon! So REVIEW!! It's added motivation :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT: Sorry to everyone (especially Marley for pointing it out, sorry I can't reply!!) who noticed I used Fleur in places instead of Victoire. I keep doing that and it's sooo annoying, but I thought I'd got rid of them all when I typed it out. Looks like my brain took a holiday, sorry :)**

**Emma x  
**

***

POP.

Victoire and Teddy appeared on the doorway outside a sensible-looking bungalow. Victoire unwound herself from Teddy's waist and rang the doorbell, her hand automatically slipping into his as they waited for Andromeda to answer. The hallway light switched on and the door opened, revealing Teddy's grandmother, stout and sensible in her old age. Teddy hugged affectionately the closest thing to a mother he had ever known.

"Grandma," he said, stepping inside, "beautiful as always."

"Oh, quiet, you," she replied, flapping her hands, "how you can say that with a girlfriend like yours I don't know, now go through and sit down, dinner's nearly ready."

Teddy chuckled and lead Victoire into the dining room, seating himself comfortably at the head of the table as Andromeda liked. Victoire sat down to his left.

"Are you going to tell her?" she asked, keeping her voice low.

Teddy nodded conspiritally.

"When the time is right," he said, grinning wolfishly.

"Grub's up!" announced Andromeda, bringing in two plates cushioned by dark red oven gloves.

"I'll get the rest," said Victoire, leaping up towards the kitchen.

Teddy got up to follow.

"Leave this to the womenfolk," said Andromeda, motioning him away.

Teddy scowled and sat back down.

***

Andromeda's kitchen was small, and it didn't take long for Victoire to find the knives and forks she was looking forw. Satisfied, she turned around, uttering a small "oh!" of astonishment as she nearly walked into Andromeda.

"Oh, leave those, girl," said Andromeda, excitement glistening in her eyes, "now tell me the truth - am I about to become a great grandmother?"

Victoire's eyes widened, and she moved Andromeda aside.

"How did you know?" she said quietly.

"I'm old enough and wise enough to be able to know these things, sweetheart," said Andromeda, "have you told him-indoors yet?"

Victoire looked through frosted door at Teddy, drumming his fingers happily against the shook her head.

"Not yet. I'm saving it. Would you ming not saying anything until I can tell him?"

Andromeda hugged her daughter-in-law, elated.

"My lips are sealed," she said, grinning broadly, "to think, a great-grandmother at my age! Now-" she recomposed herself, "let's get this dinner in before it goes cold."

Victoire smiled and lead the way out, followed by Andromeda, who hastily wiped her face with the back of her hand before stepping out into the light. They sat down.

"So!" began Andromeda brightly, picking up her knife and fork and dissecting her beef, "how have your weeks been?"

"Good," said Victoire, sipping at her juice, "I saw Maman and Auntie Gabrielle on Tuesday. Auntie Gabri is playing a concerto for L'Orchestre Nationale this week."

"Violin or harp?" asked Teddy through the entire potato in his mouth.

"Both," said Victoire, grimacing a little at his manners.

"Ooh, that reminds me, Teddy dear, would you mind awfully sorting out some stuff in the loft for me, when you've done?"

Teddy and Victoire looked at Andromeda.

"In what humanly possible way, could that ever remind you of loft sorting?" asked Teddy, gaping.

Andromeda shrugged, unpeturbed.

"A pensioner's brain works differently," she said lightly.

Teddy snorted.

"Don't snort at the dinner table, please," reprimanded Andromeda.

With great difficulty, Teddy recomposed himself, lips twitching.

"I'll...go and do the loft now, if you like," he offered, getting up, "seeing as I finished about 10 years ago."

"Oh, sit down you," said Victoire, grabbing his jacket on the way out, "wait for us mere mortals to finish."

"Technically," pointed out Teddy, disgruntled, "you're quarter-veela."

"And only half finished, now sit." said Victoire, flashing her teeth.

Teddy sat, drumming his fingers.

Fleur ignored him pointedly, forcing the grin on her face into a mere half smile.

"So, Andromeda," she asked brightly, "what have you been up to this week?"

"Oh, just the usual, dear," replied Andromeda cordially, "I played Bridge at the Club on Monday. Ooh, and I saw Cissy on Wednesday," she grimaced, "rather awkward. Astoria's sister has just had her first child. Rather late, I said, but she is older than the husband, you know."

"Yes, we know," said Teddy impatiently, "are you finished yet-?"

"And what have they _called _it?" asked Victoire, cutting him off.

"Zenith," said Andromeda, taking tiny sips of water in between each bite, "I never _will _understand the thought behind these modern names!"

Teddy let out a cry of strangled frustration.

"And did you _hear _what Pansy Macmillan called her twins?" continued Andromeda, chatting over their now empty plates.

"Oh I _know!_" exclaimed Victoire, and then with a hammed up gasp of surprise- "oh look, Andromeda! We appear to have finished! Teddy, would you like to start the boxes now?"

"Finally!" said Teddy, exasperated, laughing a little at himself.

Andromeda laughed, dropping the pretence.

"Just take the dishes through, love, and then you can get started," she said, patting his shoulder affectionately.

Teddy frowned, picked up the plates and took them through, muttering "_women_" under his breath.

Andromeda chuckled.

"I'm old enough to know better," she said, wiping a spot of gravy off the table with a napkin, "but he's such fun to wind up, always has been."

Teddy came back into the room, newly plate free.

"Let's get this show on the road," announced Andromeda, registering Teddy's arrival, "Teddy, your first job is to go into the loft and bring everything down."

"_Everything?" _asked Teddy, awestruck, "mega."

"I'll help-" said Victoire, then following a sharp look from Andromeda, "help Andromeda with the dishes. You'll be alright on your own, right Ted?"

"Right..." said Teddy, raising an eyebrow of suspicion, "enjoy."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Well, the good news is, I found my notebook and it wasn't in France. The bad news is, its been something like 3 months since i updated any of my fanfics. Gosh, how do I live with myself at night?**

**Horlicks.**

**Anyway, here it is. Reading it back, its kind of awful but I guess you can live.**

**Recap: Victoire is pregnant, Teddy and Victoire just got engaged. They're having dinner at Andromeda's house (Teddy's grandmother) and Teddy doesn't know Victoire is pregnant. Andromeda and Victoire are doing the dishes. Teddy is taking boxes out of the attic, ready for sorting. Andromeda and Victoire have ditched him to do the hard work, whilst they gossip in the kitchen.**

**Yeah, you might want to reread.**

Half an hour later, Teddy found himself lugging the final box into the living room of the house he'd grown up in. Unable to find space for it on the floor, he settled for dumping it on the sofa, then threw himself down next to it, whistling to himself and wondering why the dishes were taking so long.

As if on cue, Andromeda and Victoire appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, are you finished?" asked Andromeda, not in the least surprised, walking over to a box and ripping the lid open, "the action plan is this - open boxes. Throw out tat. If you aren't sure, stick it in the laundry basket-" she gestured towards the corner of the room, "put stuff that's for keeping back in the box, mark fully sorted boxes with a cross and pile up over there."

She pointed to the hall.

"Any questions?"

"Sounds simple," said Teddy incredulously.

"As pie," said Andromeda, "begin."

Teddy crossed over to where Victoire was sat, crosslegged and already rummaging.

"Want to work as a team, partner?" he asked, settling down opposite.

Victoire pulled out a large piece of rope with bells attatched to it, and a stuffed ginger cat dangling from the end.

"Only if you can tell me what this is for," she said, eyeing the thing up suspiciously.

"Scarecrow for the vegetable garden," said Teddy, as if it was obvious.

"There are spells for that," pointed out Victoire, poking the cat and setting the bells a-jingle.

"This is cooler!" insisted Teddy.

"So...keep it?" summarised Victoire.

"Chuck it!" floated Andromeda's voice from across the room, "I use extra sensory charms now. And that cat is _hideous._"

"Are you sure you don't need it?" asked Teddy reluctantly.

Andromeda straightened up and looked at her grandson, one eyebrow raised. Teddy binned it.

Andromeda let out a barking laugh and began to empty her entire box into a binbag, then stopped as the phone rang.

"Now who _could _be ringing at this hour?" she huffed, heaving herself to her feet.

Teddy looked at the clock.

"Eight o' clock," he muttered, shaking his head, "_at this hour._"

"Oh, leave her be, Teddy," said Victoire, marking her box with an X, "and could you-"

"Stacking," said Teddy, heaving up the box, "I know."

Victoire smiled to herself and moved on to the next box, slitting the thick brown tape with her wand.

The box was filled with a multitude of things - an action man in knitted pyjamas and what looked like a stack of comics were the most prominent, along with a smaller shoebox, marked "Property of Teddy Romulus Lupin. Do Not Open."

Intruiged, Victoire pulled it out and opened it.

The box was full to the brim of junk, but it was the photos on the top that really caught her eye. Victoire picked them up carefully and rested them on top of another box for closer analysis. The first was of Uncle Harry, holding a sleeping Teddy over his shoulder whilst he snored lightly. And the second showed, one could only assume, Teddy's parents and Teddy as a tiny baby, staring directly at Victoire and giving her a gummy grin as his young parents fussed over him, surrounded by the glow of new love. Unbidden, Victoire felt tears spring to her eyes as she contemplated her own child, and the parents in-law she would never meet.

"I think we'll keep this box," said Teddy from behind her.

Victoire made a noise of agreement, not trusting herself to speak.

"Don't cry, Baguette," said Teddy, hugging Victoire, "they're just keepsakes."

"Yeah," said Victoire, her hand drifting unconciously to her stomach, feeling the new life grow within her, "just keepsakes."

**And finally, after something like THREE MONTHS of waiting, j'ai fini! Hoorah. I don't know if anyone remembers this, but in chapter one i mentioned this was inspired by a piece of artwork i found once. Well, I've re-found it. If you want to see it, the link will be on my homepage. Its basically a painting of the two photos described at the end there ^^**


End file.
